Foreign Affairs
by Wohitzi
Summary: It's been years since Katara's visit to the Fire Nation, and it's been decided that a reunion is in order. Seeing Zuko at the age of sixteen is a bigger shock than she expected. Sequel to 'Girls Are Crazy'.
1. The Arrival

It occurred to Katara, as she checked her appearance in an ice-mirror, that she was fourteen.

Out of context, this would be an odd thing to realize – what kind of person didn't know their own _age?_ However, considering the situation, she figured it was okay.

Because it meant that when she went outside to greet Zuko (whose family agreed with her family that a reunion would be _wonderful_), he would be sixteen.

What was more shocking was what she actually saw outside her igloo.

Oh, it was prince Zuko alright – that much she recognized. But he was so... _different_. He wasn't the scrawny, temperamental, loudmouthed kid she remembered. Not at _all_.

His hair was pulled back in the custom ponytail ('_Topknot'_ she mentally corrected), but his face had matured and he stood a good two or three inches taller than her, lean and strong looking beneath his blue parka. When he spoke, his voice was deep and rough.

"Hey."

Well, this would certainly take some getting used to.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I'm rather happy with how this turned out. =D I debated about what age to make them, but I decided it would be best to have them as their ages at the beginning of the series. _

_On another note, it's surprisingly difficult to write about day-to-day events when they're teenagers. They don't have the same adorable little-kidness. _

_Also: Aang is still in an iceberg. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	2. Day One

"So, this is where you live?" Zuko asked as he and Katara strolled down a street of packed snow. Buildings of ice were scattered throughout the village, small and simple but a luxury compared to the huts people had lived in before the men from the North came to rebuild.

"Yeah, this is it," Katara said, mitten-covered hands fidgeting uncomfortably. What she _wanted_ to say was "Could you go back to being nine for, like, ten seconds? Because this is a bit much."

"It's... nice," he said, stubbornly remaining sixteen.

As she struggled to convince herself it was 'just Zuko' (really – how could she be freaking out over the boy she had routinely shoved into a pond?), Sokka rushed over from where he had been ice fishing.

"Zuko! Buddy!" he shouted, slinging his arm around the other teen's shoulders. "Long time no see! Wanna go fishing with me?"

A grin found Zuko's lips. "I see your brother's still the food-obsessed oaf I remember."

Then he was up to his neck in snow, Katara standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a smirk at her lips as he struggled to free himself ("_Ah! Cold! Cold! Let me out! I'm gonna freeze to death!_")

This was much more familiar territory.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Not much to say about this. I do like how it patterns the first day in the Fire Nation, though. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	3. Day Two

"I am _so_ sorry," Katara said, handing Zuko a steaming cup of tea. His only response was a glare as he took a sip of the drink...

Then he sneezed, spraying the hot liquid all over himself.

"Oh!' she squeaked, grabbing a cloth and hurrying to wipe up the mess. "Sorry! I should've known better than to-"

"Katara," Zuko snapped, grabbing a hold of her wrist. Blinking stupidly at him (why was his face all red?), she let him pull the cloth free from her hand. "I can wipe myself."

"Right. Sorry."

"_Stop that_!"

"What?"

"Saying 'sorry'," he grumbled, wiping at the tea on his pant leg. "It's annoying."

"Oh, so-"

His eyes darted up to meet hers, narrowing. The intimidating effect lasted only a moment, however, ruined when he burst into a sneezing fit.

Biting her lip, Katara was at a loss for words (aside from 'sorry', anyway). Treating a sick, older, temperamental Zuko was something way out of her territory.

Obviously, encasing him in a mound of snow and letting the village children pretend he was a snowman for twenty minutes had been a bad idea.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I'm it's obvious what Zuko got all blushy about. xD _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	4. Day Three

"I see you are feeling better, nephew," Iroh commented the next afternoon, having joined Zuko and Katara on their walk through the village (Zuko had missed out on the tour, on account of the snowman incident).

"Just wonderful," he grumbled, glaring at the government building they had stopped in front of.

Katara bit her lip, looking off to the side. Ever since her little accident (well, the act of covering him in snow wasn't accidental so much as the effects were), he had acted stand-offish and cold toward her.

"So," Iroh said amiably, either oblivious to or ignoring the tension between his companions, "where is this 'penguin sledding' I've heard so much about?"

He didn't need to ask twice; Katara was all too eager to lead him (and Zuko) to a snowy plain at the edge of the village, where black and white waddling creatures had swarmed.

"All you need is a fish," she explained, grinning widely. "Wanna try?"

"Oh, no, no," he said, waving a hand. "I would crush the poor things. Perhaps Zuko-"

"_No_."

"Aw, c'mon Zuko," Katara pleaded, giving him her best puppy-cow eyes and pout. "It'll be really fun, I promise."

Everyone was shocked when, three minutes later, he was zipping down a snowy hill on the back of a penguin.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sometimes, Katara doesn't realize the control she has over Zuko. Poor boy - he's helpless to resist. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	5. Day Four

Zuko poked at his food, wrinkling his nose. "How do you _eat_ this?"

"How can you _not_?" Katara snapped back, frowning, a spoonful of food raised half-way to her mouth.

"Because it's – " he paused, catching himself before he said anything too harsh, "... highly unappetizing."

Sitting across from them in the cramped space of Katara's family's house, Ursa let out a little laugh. "Now, now, you two. Let's not have a repeat of the first visit."

"Oh, I remember that!" Hakoda chimed in, a wide grin finding his lips. "You ever get the stain out of that tapestry?"

Ignoring the new buzz of conversation, Zuko muttered, "The fish isn't too bad. A little seasoning and it would be perfect."

"Well, you're in luck," Katara said, "because the men just got back from their fishing trip. There'll be a big celebration soon."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Celebration?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Mostly pointless, aside from an excuse for "lol parallels" and hinting at what'll happen later. Sorry if it bores you. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	6. Day Five

Katara lay on her back in the snow, staring up at the star-dotted sky. It was cold, so she had wrapped a blanket overtop her parka. The village was winding down, people saying their prayers to Tui and La before going to sleep.

Behind her, uncertain feet crunched loudly in the snow. "What are doing?"

"Reading a story."

Sitting down beside her, Zuko glanced around for the object in question. "Where is it?"

She pointed up, smiling. Following the direction she indicated, he frowned.

"The sky?"

"Yeah – my people believe there are stories in the stars."

"Really?" he asked with genuine interest, lying down beside her. "I'd like to hear one."

They wasted the night away, listening to the tale of a great spirit wolf believed to lend its powers to the Tribe's warriors. Katara pointed out constellations, laughing as Zuko struggled to find them. Kana had to yell at them to "quiet down and go to sleep!"

* * *

Author's Notes: _More parallels! xD I'm sorry - I love story time with these two, and the possibilities with Water Tribe culture is really interesting. Sorry for the short, pointlessness (though I guess that's to be expected with this fic). _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	7. Day Six

It was the sixth morning and Katara's turn to do the laundry, which had become a considerably larger chore thanks to the presence of their guests.

Not that she really minded – it was a quiet job and she got to enjoy the heat of a washbasin full of boiled water (Zuko was still appalled that he not only had to bathe in such a small tub, but also had to share the water with all the other men. Katara kindly informed him that it was that or swimming with the fish). A moment away from the bustle of the village was always welcome, even if it was spent doing chores.

"How are you liking our guests?" Kana asked, settling herself down beside her granddaughter. Katara hadn't heard her come in.

"They're okay," she shrugged, scrubbing at a shirt Sokka had stained with the previous night's supper. "It's weird seeing them older. Azula still scares me, though."

"Ursa insists she's gotten better without Ozai's influence," she said, wrinkled face pulling into a smile. Then, expression shifting to something a bit more sly and teasing, she added, "You've been spending a lot of time with Zuko, I notice."

"I'm just making sure he doesn't get himself killed out here," Katara said, hoping her gran-gran wouldn't remember the first day's incident.

If she did, Kana didn't show it. She just patted her granddaughter's shoulder ("Whatever you say, dear."), got to her feet, and left the igloo as soundlessly as she came.

* * *

Author's Notes: _More shortness. And so the nagging about crushes begins!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	8. Day Seven

Katara loved festivals. According to Azula, it was barbaric to bless food and celebrate its spirit – Katara thought quite the opposite (she still couldn't believe she had eaten un-thanked food in the Fire Nation). In her tribe, it was believed that not thanking an animal's spirit could lead to disastrous consequences that could destroy the whole village. That was why they always had a festival after hunting trips.

The bonfire they had built at the outskirts of the village was enormous, thick smoke swirling up into the stars. Drummers and dancers and singers and spectators surrounded it, all celebrating and giving thanks in their own way. Kana sang out blessings and prayers, accompanying Sokka and Hakoda's pounding drums. Katara could feel Zuko's eyes on her while she danced in front of the fire, his gaze almost as intense as the heat of the flames.

"This is wonderful!" she heard Ursa gush. "Isn't it, Zuko?"

"Yeah... Amazing."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Uber-short, but I really like this chapter. I based this off of something I'm pretty sure I heard about Inuit traditions. It's fun exploring the possibilities of Water Tribe cultures, even if it's only in really short snippets. _

_Also, this was originally going to involve Zuko playing the drums or Katara teaching him how to or something, but I like Zuko watching Katara dance all googly-eyed much _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	9. Day Eight

"I told you to be careful."

Zuko turned his head to the side, silent.

With a sigh, Katara resumed the task of pulling a fishing hook out of his finger. It shouldn't have been so surprising – Sokka had done the same on his first fishing trip (_twice_), so why would the prince of the Fire Nation's experience be any different?

"This is gonna hurt," she warned. "Ready?"

"Just get it out!"

"You're sure?"

"Ye – _Ah_!" his answer turned into a pained shout as she tore the sharp object free.

"I tried to warn you," she teased, tucking the bloody hook into her pocket. Drawing a stream of water from the kettle over the fire, she nodded to his wounded finger, which he cradled in his other hand. "Let me see it."

Obediently, he held his hand out toward her, silent as the water coated his finger and soother the throbbing pain. Sokka would be forever jealous of such a quick and gentle healing process, considering the one he'd had to endure.

"There!" she said, letting the bloody water splash to the floor (she could clean it up later) and examining the sealed wound. "How's it feel?"

Flexing his finger experimentally, he too studied the repaired skin. Still avoiding her gaze, he murmured, "Thank-you."

Before another word could be said, he hurried from the igloo.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Uh... Not a whole lot to say about this chapter. Zuko should not be trusted to go fishing?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	10. Day Nine

Smiling proudly, Katara watched as her class of waterbenders (three boys and one girl, all under the age of seven) tried out the simple motions she had showed them. They were uncoordinated and sloppy, but mostly getting the gist of the technique (which was more about getting a feel for their element than anything).

"Is this where you learned to wreak havoc?"

Turning, Katara was surprised to see Zuko standing a few feet away, all smiles and friendliness as opposed to his shyer behaviour the day before. Why couldn't he stick to one attitude? It was confusing, trying to keep up with his odd mood swings.

"My lessons were one-on-one with Master Pakku," she said, turning back to her class.

"Who?"

Again she faced him, this time with her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Master Pakku! I did the waterbending performance with him during the food blessing ceremony – remember?

"Uh... right, yeah," he nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck and visibly sinking back to the shy awkwardness of the previous day. Panicking (she was not going to lose him when he had been acting so friendly and open!), she searched for something to reel him back in with.

"Wanna show these kids some real bending?"

A smirk found his lips as he slid into a stance. "I'd love to."

Their sparring match (complete with an audience of awe-struck toddlers) was cut short when someone started shouting at them for firebending so close to the houses. The rest of the afternoon was spent repairing the damage to the ice structures.

* * *

Author's Notes: _This is precisely why Zuko hasn't firebended in the South Pole before this. xD  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	11. Day Ten

On the tenth day Hakoda took the royal family out on his boat to see the icebergs (it was Iroh's request), leaving Sokka and Katara with some quality time free of their guests.

"So, you and Prince Prissy-pants seem to get along well."

Frowning, Katara contemplated using the dirty water she had just bent from their laundry to waterwhip him for thinking up such a stupid nickname. Instead, she left it hanging in the air, prepared to use it should he say anything else especially idiotic. "You'd probably get along with him too if you stayed home long enough to have a decent conversation."

"Hey! I spend my whole day hunting to feed those guys, and it's no picnic. I nearly got – "

"Eaten by a turtle-seal, I know."

"Besides, I already went fishing with him, remember?"

"Yeah," she said, wincing at the memory of the hook incident. "And what about it? Did you guys talk about anything, or did he prove himself too rich for your conversational skills?"

"Actually we" – he paused, seeming to rethink what he was about to say. Frowning, he shook his head. "Never mind. We didn't talk. He's boring and useless."

"No, no – what were you going to say?"

"Nothing! Get back to your laundry, woman!"

His comment was met with and assault of dirt water and scolding for sexism. However, he hardly seemed bothered.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Hm... What could they have _possibly_ been talking about? xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	12. Day Eleven

"I can't believe you go us lost," Zuko grumbled. He was hunched over, too tall to sit comfortably in the igloo Katara had built (with waterbending, of course).

"I took a wrong turn. It happens."

"In a field of snow? There's nowhere _to_ turn!"

"Shut up! There was a lot of blowing snow and I'm used to Sokka navigating."

Sighing, Zuko crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall of the igloo (despite Katara's earlier warnings. He had a high body temperature, it could melt the walls!). "I don't see why I had to come with you, anyway."

"Dad said we should spend more time together."

He snorted. "I've been with you practically this entire trip. What do they want us to do – get married?"

His comment was met with an awkward silence, both of them realizing what he had just implied. Scratching at the back of his neck, Zuko avoided eye-contact. Katara fidgeted, trying to imagine the prince carving a betrothal necklace.

They didn't speak until Hakoda found them three hours later.

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry it's so laaate! D: I was busy with birthday festivities and didn't get a chance to update. But, since it's March Break, I'll be able to get my other fic updated, too. _

_Hope you enjoy these last few chapters!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	13. Day Twelve

Zuko had been acting strange all day.

Not that Katara had been _watching_ him (because, as her gran-gran said, it was rude to stare). She just happened to... look in his direction frequently.

First, there was breakfast. She asked him how he liked to Water Tribe Style seasonings, and he looked at her all wide-eyed and red-faced, like she had just asked him some horribly personal question. It wasn't until Sokka hit him in the arm a few times that he actually responded (he thought the food was "uh, good. Great. It's good").

Later, he agreed to spar with her. Things were fine at first – they remembered to stay away from the houses and their skills were evenly matched, a welcome challenge for both. But then Zuko pinned her, grin of triumph vanishing as quickly as it appeared, his eyes instead taking on a strange expression and muscles visibly tensing. He jumped to his feet and stumbled away, muttering excuses as he went.

And there were little things. He refused to come into her family's igloo except to eat meals, he was constantly having whispered conversations with Sokka or his uncle, he practically jumped out of his skin anytime Katara's name was mentioned, and he paced and muttered and a seemingly permanent look of panic on his face.

"K-Katara?"

It was her turn to jump. Having slipped into a daydream (wondering what was wrong with Zuko) while doing the dishes in the washbasin, she didn't notice the object of her thoughts standing in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, wringing his gloved hands.

"Sure."

He sat down across from her, avoiding her smiling gaze. It took a moment for Katara to realize he was trying to speak – all that came out were unintelligible stammering of gibberish. Running trembling fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then tried again. More tripping over his own tongue.

"I... I-I need..." he managed, gesturing toward the door. He didn't try for anymore words before scrambling back out of the igloo, apparently not yet prepared for his requested chat.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Not entirely happy with this chapter. Hope you guys still enjoy it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	14. Day Thirteen

Katara decided that Zuko's oddness was a result of the fact that his family was leaving soon (the night of the thirteenth day, actually). Boys were strange when it came to that kind of thing, right?

Nonetheless, a feast was in order, so much of the day was spent preparing a meal mixing the delicacies and setting up the open plains for celebration (this included the task of shooing away all the penguins). Their guests spent it packing and saying early goodbyes. But the work paid off – by late afternoon, they were ready to start the festivities.

The sun was sinking below the ocean when Katara's laughter cut through the noise of the small party.

"You're doing it all wrong," she said, grabbing Zuko's hands and repositioning them. On Iroh's request, she was teaching him waterbending forms so that he might later adapt them to firebending. So far his skills were highly questionable.

They hardly noticed when the party started winding down or the pounding of the drums stopped. By them time Kana called them over so the royal family could board their ship, Katara had taken to showing him the forms as a sort of dance, with fingers laced together and bodies moving in synch.

* * *

Author's Notes: _I just can't let go of the whole 'Zuko-learns-waterbending' thing. xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


	15. The Departure

The two families stood on the snow banks at the water's edge, exchanging farewells and promises to see each other again. Katara, having already said goodbye to everyone else, stood across from Zuko in uncomfortable silence. She was once again reminded that this wasn't the little boy she had kissed goodbye so long ago.

Scratching the back of his head, Zuko offered a nervous laugh. "So... I guess this is it."

"Yeah," she nodded, studying her feet.

Azula, standing on the deck of their ship, yelled at them to hurry up so she could "leave this ice cube and go home".

"In a minute!" Zuko shouted in return. Turning back to Katara, he spread his arms in an awkward invitation for a hug.

Leaning into him, she wrapped her own arms around his neck as his went around her waist, resting her head against his shoulder. The heat radiating from him was even more inhuman than usual. "I'm gonna mss you."

"I-I'll miss you, too."

Then, with sudden sureness, he pulled back, one hand reaching up to cradle her cheek. She didn't realize what was happening until his lips were over hers in a brief, heart-jolting kiss.

(They hardly noticed when Sokka and Iroh simultaneously shouted, "Finally!").

"I thought we could make a kind of tradition," Zuko babbled, stepping back and avoiding her gaze. "You know; last time you hugged and kissed me, this time I hugged and kissed you. Next time – "

A second kiss cut him off (the cheering from Sokka and Iroh was hard to ignore at this point).

"I don't see why we have to save it for goodbyes," she said after they separated, resting her forehead against his. There was a strange sensation spreading through her, warm and light and twisting her stomach into somersaulting knots.

"So... You're not upset?" he asked, lips turned up into a dopey grin.

"_Zuko!" _Azula shouted from the boat, pulling both teens back to reality.

"Sorry, I gotta..." He gestured toward the ship.

"Right."

A moment later, she was standing with her family on the snow banks, watching Zuko and the rest of the royal family sail off into the now-rising sun.

* * *

Author's Notes:_ Aaand, it's done!_

_Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! I really appreciate all the feedback you guys gave! 8D Hope you enjoyed these last few chapters as much as the rest. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar' or any of its characters. **


End file.
